Freshman Year! To fit in or to stand out?
by snow96white
Summary: This is a story about six of the campers from tdi Bridgette, Duncan, courtney, Trent, geoff,and Gwen. Some other characters from tdi might appear later on.Anyways this is jsut about 6 teens fitting in and finding there place.TxG, CxD,GxB Enjoy!
1. Freshman Year! Ready or Not?

**Author's note, in this story not all of tdi characters appears, the main characters are Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent and Gwen. This is what would happen if they met in high school instead of tdi. Although a few characters already knew each other.**

**Disclaimer If I owned TDI Courtney would still be on the island and Heather would be dead**

Freshman Year! Ready or Not!

Today was the first day of freshman year for 6 different teens who mostly didn't know each other yet. Courtney, Gwen, Bridgette, Duncan, Trent, and Geoff.

Each teen had there own way of facing freshman year.

The hardest year for all High School stundents.

Courtney use to go to a private school, but her parents thought it'd be a good experience for her to go to a public school.

So as Courtney walked down the hall of this public school she could feels eyes on her and she could hear people whispering, things like prep alert, how long do you think she can last and I feel bad for her, but Courtney wasn't going to let this stop she was going to be freshman president and no one was going to keep her from her goal.

Gwen and Bridgette was walking to school together, they've been the best of friends since they were in first grade.

These two girls knew a thing or to about public schools, like go with the flow so they don't end up dead, which sadly Courtney doesn't know yet.

Trent and Geoff arrived with all the other popular teens from when they were in middle school.

Although they hang out with the same crowd they barely knew each other.

All of the teens there were mean and stuck up but the thing is Trent and Geoff was anything but.

Duncan was driven to school by his parole officer James.

He immediately found his other delinquent friends.

All of whom looked just like him dyed hair piercing, and black clothes.

There were 9 of them total wait no make that 8 John just went to jail for attempting to steal from a bank.

No wonder the whole school was scared of them.


	2. The Bad Boy Meets the Goody Girl

**Aurthor's Note, Sorry it took me so long to review I was grounded, btw I'm going to skip over classes that dosen't really matter.**

**Disclaimer If I owned TDI I wouldn't be writing a fanfic**

The Bad Boy meets Goody Girl

Courtney took a look at her class list and realized that she had no idea what class her where her first class was.

She really didn't feel like being late to her first class.

So she asked one of her fellow students, but that student told her to Get Lost, and nearly punched Courtney.

About five minutes after the bell rang Courtney finally found her class, because she was late there was only on seat left next to a boy with a green Mohawk and a ton of pricings.

She knew right away that there was going to be trouble between the two of them if these were to become there permanent seats

The boy sitting next to her told her told her "just warning you but this teacher gives out a hard year long assignment at the beginning of the school year".

Courtney was about to ask him how the heck he even knew that when their teacher a tall blond haired green eyed woman slapped her ruler on her desk and screeched "hey you with the Mohawk, quite flirting and start listening!"

"As I was saying said there teacher" Ms. Derris you will be doing a science project with your desk partner on Solar Energy due this Friday.

A brown haired girl raised her hands and said "umm? Ms. Derris it's the first day of school some of us don't even know what solar energy means."

Ms. Derris shouted at the class.

"Well if you don't know what solar energy is then you're just a dumb person maybe you should go back to Jr. High and you she pointed at the brown haired girl, you get dentition after school today!"

"But, but, but the girl said."

"Do you want double dentition asked Ms. Derris?" Duncan snickered, "no wonder she's not married he said out loud."

"Double dentition for you!" Ms .Derris screamed.

After that little scene Ms. Derris sat down at her desk to read a book and nearly everyone in the class was quite, but not Duncan, he turned to Courtney and said, "hey babe the name's Duncan."

Courtney snapped back at him, "my name's Courtney so don't ever call me babe ever again. "

Now shut up before we both get in trouble.

Duncan's eyes were wide and he was thinking man this girl's got some guts!

No one has ever talked to me like that let alone a girl!

While he was thinking the bell rang.

Courtney then told him meet me her in the library during lunch.

And before Duncan could say anything rude back at her Courtney was gone.

He couldn't believe the nerve of that girl!

**Thanks to Jessiemisty, rockitout09, MysteryArtist, alienphantom , Pirate Slayer, XYZed, Cute in Purple, DubbleV, randomhottiexoxo and Bubbles968 for reviewing!**


	3. The Three New Best of Friends

**Author's note, Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so busy with school, and I'll try harder to update quicker from now on. Anyways their classes are based after mine, four classes in the morning, lunch, and then three more classes after that.**

**Disclaimer Nope but I wish I owned TDI**

Courtney walked into her Math class a minute before the bell rang and the only seat open was next to a blacked haired Goth girl, Courtney was thinking "Oh Great now she's going to complain to me about her sad pathetic life."

But that didn't happen instead the girl turned to her and said "Hello! I'm Gwen and this is my friend Bridgette she said as she pointed to a blond girl on her other side."

Courtney was surprised, but it didn't take her to long to recover.

"Hey I'm Courtney she said."

"I haven't seen you around before Gwen said."

"Oh that's cause I've been to a pirvate school up until this year. My parents thought it'd be better for me to go to a public school."

Gwen turned to Bridgette and said "Yikes!"

Then she turned back to Courtney and asked "So do you know anyone here yet?"

"Not really."

"Well then in that case do you want to set with us during lunch today?"

"Sure, wait no I can't. I'm meeting Duncan in the library to do a science project for Ms. Derris."

"Wait a sec which Duncan are you talking about?!"

"The kid with the green Mohawk."

"Are you serious?!" Gwen and Bridgette asked at the same time.

"Dead serious," answered Courtney "Why are you so surprised?"

"Because Duncan is the school's bad boy. He's the king of the school, him and his gang of criminals. All of them have been in jail! Duncan and library are not meant to be use in the same sentence!" Gwen answered talking so fast Courtney could barely catch a word she said.

"Are you sure he's not just saying that Bridgette added."

"Well if he is, I'll just have to drag him to the library answered Courtney."

The bell's going to rang soon so see you guys later said Gwen as she walked off to her Art class.

**Thanks to ****dddynamite****, ****totaldramaislandlover****, ****courtneygirl48****, ****rockitout09****, ****Summer Ann****, ****MysteryArtist**** ,****MunkEGurl17****,****Zeankat****, ****prettyandpink2****, ****Bubbles968****, ****cherrybomb10295****, ****SmartCutiex101xrandomhottiexoxo**** and ****Pirate Slayer**** for reviewing!  
**


	4. Why is he so Nice?

**Author's note, ****Yes I know this chapter is sucks, but I'll try to make my chapters longer and better.**** On yeah and thanks a lot to logicaltiger who pointed out my mistake which I fixed. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer Nope but it would be so cool if I did own TDI!**

Please don't sit next to me! Please don't think next to me! Gwen whispered to herself as a boy with blackish brownish hair walked into the room.

She recognized him as one of the popular guys, and she thought that if one of the popular kids sat next to her, she would be made fun of for the rest of the year.

Gwen didn't want that to happen since she actually liked art, and not just a little a lot! In fact it was her favorite subject.

But much to her dislikes the boy sat down right next to her.

Gwen tried to look away, but the boy turned to her and said "Hey what's up? My name's Trent and you are?"

"Uh I'm Gwen" she said, still attempting to ignore Trent.

But Trent was being nice too nice. He was asking about her classes and stuff like that.

Finally Gwen couldn't stand it anymore. So she turned to face Gwen and asked "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Cause you seem like a nice person," he answered.

"Aren't you afraid that talking to me will destroy your reputation?"

"What reputation?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me you know what I'm talking about, your one of the cool kids."

"So? Does that mean I can't talk to you?"

"I guess not, sorry about all the questions."

"So anyways why are you in art, asked Trent"

"Cause I adore art that's why," Gwen replied.

" Hey so do I!"

"That's so cool, I didn't think you'd be the type who likes art" Gwen said as this little voice in her head said he's hot, he's nice, and he likes art!

When the bell rang Gwen was almost in almost in heaven.

**Thanks to ****prettyandpink2**** and ****logicaltiger**** for reviewing.**


	5. A Werid Pair of Friends

**Author's Note, hello! Once again I'm sorry this chapter sucks, I'm trying to make it more interesting, but I can't do that until all the characters have met one another, so sorry!**

**Disclaimer If I owned TdI, yep I'll just keep on dreaming**

"What's up Duncan?" Geoff said.

Now most people don't know this but Geoff and Duncan have been friends since six grade. It's not that people don't notice that there friends it's that they don't want to. Duncan was an outcast and Geoff was so popular.

They had first became friends when they where partnered up for a history assignment back in sixth grade almost three years ago.

At first they had been mad at the pairs and were anything but happy with it, but after their teacher Mr. Homes told them that if they didn't work together they would both fail and be held back a grade.

Both of them not wanting to repeat a grade stopped agreeing with the teacher and tried to work together.

But they kept agreeing, if Duncan thought something was stupid Geoff thought it was cool. If Geoff liked blue, Duncan hated it.

Somehow in the middle of all this agreeing they became friends and to this very day they still are.

Now back to the present.

Geoff took a seat next to Duncan and asked "Seen any cute girls lately?"

"There is one girl that's caught my eyes," Duncan replied. In fact I'm meeting her at the library during lunch to work on a Science project.

" Oh that's co- wait what did you just say?! Library!?"

"Yep that's exactly what I said."

"Well this girl has got to be something else if she can make Duncan, the jailbird into the Library on his own free will.'

"That's exactly why she caught my eyes, the girl's got guts. She's so different from every other girl I know."

"So anyways are you really going to work on the project?"

"As if, she's cute but not that cute!"

**Thanks to TotalDramaLover and ****randomhottiexoxo**** for reviewing!  
**


	6. The Start of a Wild Goose Chase

**Author's Note, I know this chapter was short but the next one will be a lot longer I promise.**

**Disclaimer What do you think?**

"He is so amazing, Gwen said to Bridgette and his eyes oh and did I tell you that he actually likes art?! He's so different from the other popular crowd kids! Oh yeah and did I tell you that he plays the guitar? And he liked my drawings! Oh yeah and did I forget to mention how cute he was!!"

"Nope you've only told me about a million times," replied Bridgette with a bored look in her eyes.

"Sorry I'm just so excited! He is just such an amazing guy."

"I know, you've already told me a million times."

Meanwhile at the library, Courtney was getting so inpatient, she had been waiting for 10 minutes and Duncan was nowhere to be seen. She's always been impatient and had a temper problem.

Suddenly Duncan run into the room and crushed right into Courtney, causing her to knock over a whole shelf of books and land flat on stomach with a big thud, as fifty or so books crashed down on her.

Now that wouldn't have been a problem but one of the books flew through the window and shattered it into a million little pieces.

"Uh Oh, come on let's make a run for it" cried Duncan.

"Wait but wouldn't we just get into more trouble if we run?"

"Only if we get caught, so start running princess."

"Wait what did you just call me?" said a very angry Courtney looking like she was about to punch Duncan's guts out.

"Would you rather I call you babe? Cause that works for me replied Duncan," looking so clam Courtney wanted to rip his hair out.

Courtney would have argued more but the librarian was coming after her. So she followed Duncan on what would be the start of a wild goose chase.

Courtney knew that running from her mistakes would not solve the problem, but since the librarian didn't see her face and there were no video cameras in the library she thought that maybe just maybe she can escape and never get caught.

"Come on let's go in here", Duncan whispered into Courtney's ears.

"Wait wait wait wait! That's the boy's bathroom!! There's no way! I'd rather get caught!"

"Are you sure about that?" Duncan questioned her as he opened the door knowing that there would be no more arguments on Courtney's part.

**Thanks to ****Zeankat****, ****TrentXGwen****, ****prettyandpink2**** and ****Jessiemisty for reviewing!**


	7. Trent Joins the Chase

**Author's note, I just want to thank everyone or reading my story! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer The answer is no as always**

"It stinks in here!" Cried Courtney and just look at this prevented stuff written on the wall!"

"Amy Niliways is hot", she read out loud with a disgusted look on her face.

"She is hot", he replied.

"You pig!" Courtney cried out loud.

"Shhh! be quite if you don't want to get caught!" Duncan cried as he put a hand over her mouth.

Just then Trent came into the bathroom. The moment he saw Duncan he nearly fainted because he thought that Duncan had taken a girl hostage in the boy's bathroom. Trent was very very surprised, but he knew that if he turned around and run to tell a teacher he most likely would be beat up by Duncan's little group.

"Wh- What's go- go- going on?" Trent asked, crossing his fingers and hoping he wouldn't get beat up.

"Hiding, so you better not tell!" Duncan barked at Trent.

"Umm? I'm just wondering but why are you hiding?!"

"I'll tell you but you've got to keep it a secret. So what happened was Courtney here Duncan said as he pointed to Courtney, fell over and crashed into a book shelf, one of the big shelves and one of the books broke a window. I would have stayed but Miss little perfect here got in trouble here on her first day of school she would make my life miserable with her nagging."

"Hey what's the hell I that suppose to mean you pig?" Courtney screamed as she attempted to punch Duncan.

The whole time there Trent was thinking, does this girl have any idea who Duncan is?!

Suddenly Trent heard foot steps coming towards them. "Hey guys I think the teachers are coming."

"Oh Crap!" Duncan and Courtney answered at the same time while shouting death glares to one another.

"Come on we can hide in the last stall and stand on the toilet," Duncan said to Trent and Courtney.

The three of them run over to the finally stall and tried to stay quite, when the teacher opened the door to check, and they probably would have gotten away with it but Duncan accidentally stepped on Courtney's foot causing her to let out a sharp scream.

As soon as the teacher realized that the scream had came from a girl, he realized that these must be the kids they were trying to catch, but before he could react Trent, Courtney, and Duncan raced out of the bathroom and down the hall way.

"Come back here you naughty munchkins! Bad! Bad! Bad! Get back here now!" They heard the teacher scream.

"Over there! Inside this room, come on! Nobody ever checks in this closet" Courtney cried, while grabbing Duncan and Trent, and practically dragging them inside the closet.

As soon as the three of them got into the closet they realized just exactly how small the closet was. Yikes! The tiny tiny broom closet was barely big enough to hold two people let alone three.

For reasons we may never know, Trent suddenly said to Duncan and Courtney "hi nice to meet you I'm Trent."

"I'm Duncan and this is Courtney, but we can have a tea party and met one another later, because we've got a little problem in case you haven't noticed Trent."

"Are the teachers all gone yet?"

"What do you think Princess?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"We've been in here for about 30 seconds; I highly doubt all the teachers are gone yet."

"We should wait at least five minutes", Trent couldn't help but add.

To the three of them the five minutes were torture, Duncan and Courtney whispered insults to one another. Duncan kept stepping on Trent's feet. Trent was shaking with fear, and oh yeah did I mention the closet was barely big enough to fit two people let alone three.

"I think the teachers are gone," Courtney whispered, let's go she said as she lead the other two out of the tiny closet.

The three of them had only token about three steps when; they heard someone most likely a teacher say "Hold it right there you three are in so much trouble!"

**Thanks to ****randomhottiexoxo****, ****followthelight123****, Zeankat, ****Jessiemisty****, ****clumsycrazycutie****, and ****xXxEmoCupcakexXx**** for reviewing!  
**


	8. Two With Luck One Without

**Author's note, if anyone has any good ideas for this story please tell me!**

**Disclaimer Take a wild guess**

The three of them slowly turned around hoping that it was not a teacher who was talking to them, but rather a fellow student. Yeah right as if any one could have that kind of luck.

When they did turn around, they found not just any teacher, but Ms. Derris, the teacher whom they heard was actually from hell.

"You kids, better get over here now! You are all so suspended!" Cried Ms. Derris with a look that well let's just put it this way, if looks could kill the three of them would have been in the next world by now.

"Do we go back or do we run as far away as possible?" Courtney asked the other two very quietly.

The other two took one look at Ms. Derris and said at the same time," we run as far away as possible."

The three of them took off as fast as they can in the other direction, with Ms. Derris chasing them.

Sadly for the three of them, Ms. Derris used to be a track star when she was in High school.

"Come back here now! You better get back here now if you don't want to be expelled!" Ms. Derris screamed so loudly that the eye witnesses around her could have sworn that the whole school was shaking.

At those words Duncan, Courtney, and Trent immediately stopped, allowing enough time for Ms. Derris to catch them, grab them by the collars and drag them into the principal's office.

"You won't take us alive!"

"This isn't fair!"

"Let go you wicked woman!"

"I'll sue you for hurting me!"

"The school needs to get better book shelves!"

"How is this our fault?"

"Let as go!"

"I'll get my gang together!"

"This is outrageous!"

"Be quite you three! Your already in enough trouble do you want to get in anymore trouble?!" Ms. Derris screamed as she tightens her grip on their collars, nearly choking the three of them.

No matter how hard the three of them tried to break free, Ms. Derris still managed to get them into the principal's office.

"Sit down!" cried Ms. Derris pointing to three empty seats.

As soon as the three sat down with derris left, muttering to her self "I son't get paid nearly enough for this!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Their principal screamed.

Duncan was going to pretend that the three of them had nothing to do with anything that happened, but Courtney already broke down.

"I'm so sorry she said, in between tears. It's just that Duncan ran and then I fell over knocking over a book shelf and one of the books broke a window, but I want to be good student with a clean record this year and I was scared so I ran, with Duncan, then he made us hide in the boy's bath room. Courtney sobbed into her heads, but still she continued to talk. After that Trent came, and a teacher caught as, and we ran. But then Ms. Derris caught as and here we are." Courtney's crying got softer, as she looked at the principal and nearly begged.

"Please don't put this on my permanent record!"

"I want to go to Harvard!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"I promise it'll never happen again!"

"I really wanted to make a good start!"

"I feel so bad!"

The principal was speechless, for never once has he heard a student at their school react like that. Usually the kids cussed at him, threatened him, and tried to throw punches at him.

"Is everything she said true?" The principal asked Duncan and Trent, with such a weird look on his face.

"Yep everything she said," replied Duncan with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well I wasn't here the whole time, but what she said about when I was here is true," Trent answered right after Duncan.

"Well in that case Trent and Courtney you're off the hook, you may leave my office, but Duncan you are in a lot of trouble!"

Courtney and Trent, silently got up and left, leaving Duncan to face his doom.

**Thanks to paulinaghost, GwenFan22, prettyandpink2, totaldramaislandlover, clumsycrazycutie, chicosnowbunny, Jessiemisty****, xXxEmoCupcakexXx, DaRkAnDlIgHtGiRl and Kelly for reviewing!**


	9. Let's Bail Out Duncan!

**Author's note, I'm so sorry this story is going at such a slow pace, but I'll probably have to post ore chapters this way!**

**Disclaimer Do you even have to ask?**

"I feel bad." Courtney said to Trent, there's probably a way we can bail him out.

"Nope I doubt it" Trent replied.

"I hope he doesn't get suspended" Courtney said with a sigh.

"I hope so too", he replied.

"Hey Trent do you want to sit with me and two girls I met today?" Gwen and Bridgette.

"Gwen? She's in my art class. She's a really cool person, so yeah sure I'll come."

As the two entered the crowed cafeteria they searched the crowd for Gwen and Bridgette and after a lot of searching finally found the two of them.

"Oh hey Court-"Gwen never got to finish her sentence at the sight of Trent she became tongue tied, and a little nervous.

Hey Gwen and you must be Bridgette, he said turning to Bridgette.

"So this is Trent, said Bridgette while looking at Gwen with a look that said, nice choice cause he is fine."

"Wait how do you know Trent?" Bridgette asked Courtney

"Well so here's the thing, replied Courtney. I was waiting for Duncan in the library and then, he came crushing into me and I knocked over a book shelf, so we ran and hide in the boy's bathroom, and Trent walked in. Since the teachers were close by he couldn't leave so he had to run with us. After that the three of us hid in a closet, for about five minutes. So after five minutes we thought the teacher's had left so we ran out, but Ms. Derris caught us and dragged us to the principal's office, me and Trent got off with a warning, but Duncan's in trouble and it's all my fault, because I broke down."

"So what Courtney's saying is that we feel bad that we got let off the hook, but Duncan didn't so we need your help to bail him out."

"Okay!" Gwen agreed quickly.

Bridgette seeing that Gwen was going to help no matter what said, "Sure I don't see why not."

"So umm, how exactly are we going to bail him out?" Gwen asked.

"Well, about that we haven't exactly thought of that, so can you help us?" Courtney said with such a sweet smile on her face, that only a heartless person wouldn't help.

Okay, replied Gwen how about if we- no that wouldn't work.

After five minutes of stupid ideas, the four of them was ready to give up but then.

Courtney suddenly said, "I know I've got a great idea!"

"What? What?" The other three asked excitedly.

I say we….

**Thanks to ****clumsycrazycutie****, ****Jessiemisty****, peaches-the-bitchy-ho-killer, ****xXxEmoCupcakexXx**** and ****totaldramaislandlover**** for reviewing!  
**


	10. Operation Save Duncan

**Author's note, Hey I need your opinions, should they get caught or should they get away, and I was wondering if maybe I should mix up the couples a little? Please tell me your opinion!**

**Disclaimer Maybe I will in ten years**

"I say we create a distraction."

"Oh yeah like what? Trent asked.

"Well I was thinking something serious, but funny, like pulling the fir alarm, and a bunch of little distractions, sticking gum in people's hair, pouring syrup all over the lunch lay, and stuff like that."

"Great idea Courtney," said Gwen, whose opinion didn't really matter at the moment because she was so love stuck that she was barley even in this world.

"Yeah sure great idea but only one problem. The school has video cameras, Bridgette added.

"Not to worry Courtney said, I've already got it planned out I know how to wire the video cameras so the screens are fizzy."

"Are you sure we can pull this off? Gwen asked."

"I'm positive! Courtney screamed back at her. Okay so I'll draw up the plan, Trent she said pointing at Trent go find me a hammer and a pair of scissors, Bridgette she said while pointing at Bridgette you can go gather some ropes, gum, syrup and so on. And Gwen you can stay with me and help me think up of little pranks and stuff. Be back in ten minutes!"

"Trent walked into the woodshop classroom, hoping that the teacher wasn't there, but sadly for him he was there."

"Umm hello, my name's Trent, I'm a freshman and I was wondering if you could lend me a pair of scissors and a hammer?"

"Why do you need a pair of scissors and a hammer?"

"Well my friends and I are doing a project and-"

"Well of course, I'm lent you scissors and a hammer, I totally encourage you wonderful young people and your imagination!"

"The teacher got up and walked up to his tool box, grabbed a hammer and a pair of scissors and handed them to Trent."

"Here you go lad!"

"Thank you very much sir," and with that Trent walked off as fast as he could.

Bridgette had some gum, in her backpack, she could get syrup from the lunch lady and some clear rope from the art teacher.

Since she was close to the art room she went inside.

"Hello my name's Bridgette and I'm on scavenger hunt, may I please have some clear rope?"

I feel so bad about lying Gwen thought to herself.

"Sure the teacher replied, just let me get it for you. Awha, found the rope here you go sweetheart."

"Thank you very much."

"Wow this is so easy!" Bridgette quietly said to herself.

"Next stop the Cafeteria!"

"Umm Hi my name's Bridgette and I'm doing a scavenger hunt do you mind giving me some syrup?"

"Sure thing sweets, here you go!"

"Hey guys! I got some Syrup, Clear Rope and chewing gum, Bridgette said as she ran back towards where Bridgette and Gwen were. She could see that Trent was already back.

"Good to see that everyone's back, Courtney said in a sort of military general take charge way. So here's the plan I'll go wreck the cameras while, you three set up bobby traps, then after your done with that Gwen and Bridgette will go make small distractions, while Trent go out in the hall wait for my okay sign then pull the alarm. Got it?"

"Got it! Everyone replied back at the same time."

"It's time for operation Save Duncan"

**Thanks to peaches-the-bitchy-ho-killer, boricua, ****randomhottiexoxo****, ****TrentXGwen****, **

**Vamp-fan1987'-'****, ****totaldramaislandlover****, ****Jessiemisty****, ****Zeankat****, and ****StrawberryAcappella**** for reviewing!**


End file.
